A Study In Drarry
by Sirius1994
Summary: An interesting interview with Harry and Draco in their school year. DM/HP


**_A study in Drarry_**

Harry flung himself down on the sofa next to Draco and lazily drew his hand through his messy hair to get the fridge away from his eyes. He sighed and glanced over at Draco who also gave a rather heavy sigh. He looked just as pleased about the situation as Harry felt about it. His arms crossed in annoyance while starring at a spot on the floor in front of him. Harry tore his gaze away from Draco to look at the person opposite to them.

"So?" He shrugged. "Begin, please." He said shortly to get this over with as quickly as possible.

 _"Yes,"_ said the person slowly and smiled from ear to ear. Not bothered at all by the bored reactions from the boys while she held on tightly to her notepad and quill. _"So, you've been together for…how long now?"  
_  
Draco looked up at her and cleared his throat before answering. "Eight months now."

"Actually it's ten," said Harry and turned to look at Draco who frowned in confusion.

"Really?"

Harry just sighed in response and turned to look straight forward again.

"Hm," Draco gave his significant Draco-expression he used when he learned something new. Like when he got to know the fact that Goyle could read in their second year.

 _"If I ask you this then, when did you go on your first date?"_

"Well, that was when we had our first drink in Hogsmead," said Draco simply while letting his arms fall to his lap and moved his ankle to rest on his knee.

"That wasn't a date," said Harry in response and it was his time to frown at his boyfriend.

"It was! I asked you out!" cried Draco and turned to Harry.

"No…you simply said 'let's have a drink',"

"It was meant to be a date when I asked, therefor it was a date," said Draco. "And if I had known then, that you didn't even knew it was a date, then I wouldn't have been so God damn nervous."

Harry couldn't hide his smile as he watched Draco's frustration. Had he really been too naïve to not realise it was a date? Now when he thought back at the day, he remembered that Draco had been rather sweet. Paying for his drink and all. He turned back to the woman in front of them and grinned. "Okay, fine. Let's count that as our first. Continue," Harry said and motioned with his hand.

"Because it was," muttered Draco under his breath and Harry just smiled, pretending that he hadn't heard.

 _"You really have a unique relationship... What consequences does it give to have a partner from a different house on Hogwarts?"_

"It's not much of consequences…" said Draco after thinking a while.

"No…" said Harry slowly. "Except that it's far to walk to his dorm and it makes me tired."

"You're lazy."

"Maybe. But we usually end up in your dorm anyway."

"Yes, after sending you ten letters and nag at you the whole day. Or, I have to come and pick you up in your dorm."

"That's what you get for living in the dungeons,"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You could come to my dorm as well you know."

"No, because Weasley can't stand the sight of me," snorted Draco.

"Well, to be fair, you can't stand the sight of him…" Draco didn't have a reply to that so Harry continued. "But I like it better in his dorm as well. Even though I have to walk there. They're having much more fun than we do. And they actually are more relaxed about our relationship." Harry kept the fact that he didn't want to put Draco in situation he would feel uncomfortable with to himself. He had seen how quiet and drawn back Draco got when being in Gryffindor's common room when it was crowded.

 _"But are there any differences between you two?"  
_  
"Eh…"

"Hm…"

"Well…he's a mudblood to begin with-"

"I'm not!"

"-but I can accept that,"

Harry sighed and drew his fingers through his mess of black hair while muttering, "And imagine to be together with him…"

"What?"

"I think the question should be ´Do you have anything at all in common?´"

"You're right. I can't understand how this-" Draco motioned between Harry and himself. "-is working out."

 _"But what is it that makes you such a fitting couple then?"_

"Maybe because we are different…We have different values and therefor everything 'gets done'… Do you understand?"

"Nobody could understand that, Harry."

"But," Harry sat a bit straighter in the couch and frowned as he tried to come up with an explanation. "Like, he decides what I'm going to wear when we're going out. Which is fine, I don't care. And I bring the 'fun' into this relationship. No offence Draco, but you can be bloody boring sometimes. And two of you would be like a stiff marriage in the early 20th century."

"Okay fine. But you need someone to hold you down."

"I do! And that's why we're perfect!" exclaimed Harry happily and lifted his hand. "High-five!"

"No."

Harry punted and lowered his hand again, looking at the floor in disappointment. They didn't face each other until Draco silently took Harrys hand in both of his and squeezed it lightly. As if to say, ´calm down, Harry. This is enough affection´. Harry smiled softly and took a long breath, getting calmer by Draco's gentle touches. They really did complete each other.

 _"How do you think your relationship has developed?"  
_  
"Well…" said Draco in a drawing voice. "In the beginning it wasn't much of a 'relationship'…" He turned to get confirmation from Harry. Harry obviously agreed as he grinned. "Yeah…we were mostly 'fooling around'. But it has changed, to the better, during these 8 months-"

"Ten,"

"Huh?"

"It's ten months," said Harry shortly and tried hard to hide his grin.

"Oh…yeah, 10. Our relationship has developed a lot during this time. We've got to know each other a lot more and…"

Harry kept smiling to himself as Draco continued talking for both of them. Not really paying much attention and he started to finger the end of his tie until he felt Draco nudge his arm and he looked up in confusion.

"What?"

"You see? This is what I'm talking about," sighed Draco.

"What have I done?" said Harry in confusion. Draco just shook his head.

 _"Have you ever fought or argued?"_

 _*Silence*_

"…Before we got together?" asked Draco with raised brows.

"In that case, all the time."

"Yes, you laughed at my name and my hair in our first year here."

"That was Ron. I thought your name and hair was cool,"

"Oh…but you laughed at me when Moody hexed me in our fourth year"

"Because you and your friends bullied me-" Draco was about to reply but Harry cut him short. "AND, in our third year you dressed up as Demetors to have me falling off my broom and die. You reviled me to Umbridge in our fifth year. You also broke my nose on the train in our sixth year! And gave me the remark 'Nice face, Pottah!'-"

"I don't talk like that!"

"You do. You always say 'Potter' like that."

"Excuse my Gryffindor. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"God…" sighed Harry under his breath. "Nest question, please."

 _"Okay…Some quick questions now to find what you have in common. Tea or coffee?"  
_  
"Coffee."

"Tea"

They said in one mouth without looking at each other.  
 _  
"Chocolate or strawberry?"_

"Chocolate," said Harry shortly. "I'm not stupid."

"Hm, I didn't know that this choice was linked to intelligence," said Draco with raised brows and turned to Harry.

"Oh, come on! When you can choose between sweet, milky, melting candy and _healthy_ strawberries, the choice is pretty obvious," Harry replied.

"I say strawberry,"

"You're just saying that to go against me."

"Do not! I honestly like strawberries better."

"Mm…right."

 _"Favourite class?"_

"Defence against the dark art," said Harry. "With the right teacher then." He turned to look at Draco.

"Hmm…donno…I like potion because I'm good at it. But I also like Astronomy. I find it interesting,"

 _"Favourite pastry?"_

"Chocolate cake!"

"That's hardly a pastry, Harry..."

"Says the president of pastries, or what?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Mines are Éclairs. Especially those with _strawberries_ and vanilla. It's a French pastry."

"Oh! French pastries!" exclaimed Harry as if he was waking up from a dream. "I love croissants. They are like the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And what am I then?" said Draco and turned to his stupid boyfriend. "Second best after a pastry?"

"You're good too. Cuz you introduced me to croissants," smiled Harry. "With all your French nonsense. He's French you see."

"I'm not French. I've only got some relatives from France."

"That makes you a bit French."

"Are we done soon?"

 _"Just one last question...For this time. Is everything alright between you? You have some different views of things but you still seem happy together."_

"I'm happy," smiled Harry brightly. Draco looked at him and smiled softly.

"Of course you are. You should be."

"Are you saying that I should be thankful to have you?"

"Well, I am pretty handsome. And the name Malfoy gives something to it."

"I could have anyone, Draco. I'm the Chosen One," said Harry matter of factly.

"So I am the lucky one?"

"Yeah... You should be happy I give you a chance."

Harry couldn't hide the smile coming to his face as he looked at Draco.

"You're so silly, Potter... But yes, I am happy," he said softly and took Harry's hand again. "Very much so."

"You just did it again."

"What?"

"Pottah!" mimicked Harry in a silly voice.

"Oh god…I can't believe I've put up with you for eight months…"

"Ten."

* * *

 **There it is. My first Drarry fanfic ^-^ Hope someone reads it. I'm thinking of continuing these kinds of stories if there's any interest. And maybe you will get to know their mysterious interviewer...**

 **(and I just had to quote Dan and Tom there. It fitted so well :P)**


End file.
